villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Steinbeck
Lord Steinbeck is the lord version of Principal Steinbeck. He is the main antagonist of The Adventures of Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath. History Early life Lord Steinbeck was once a principal. Then he gained the ability to manipulate dark energy. He then gained 8 mechanical tentacles from Doctor Octopus. Then he stole Odin's staff. Steinbeck later learned how to travel through realities. Fighting Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior At one point in his attempt at taking over a dimension, he faced Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath. They were not prepared for anything as powerful as Lord Steinbeck and were easily defeated. Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath later had a rematch. They barely won. They beat Lord Steinbeck and locked him up in The Reality Prison. Later, he was released by Evil Warrior. He attempted to defeat Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath. He was beaten and sent back to the Reality Prison. He got out of the Reality Prison on bail. He then attacked Ultimate Warrior. Lord Steinbeck won and Ultimate Warrior left to get help. Lord Steinbeck then proceeded to destroy the dimension that he was in. Before he could do that, Ultimate Warrior and The God of Madness defeated Steinbeck. Steinbeck was then sent back to The Reality Prison. The breakout When Warlord broke out of the Reality Prison, Lord Steinbeck told Evil Wardrone that Warlord is free. Lord Steinbeck asked to be freed so he could help defeat Warlord. Evil Wardrone called Ultimate Warrior, Venom, and Wardrone. They said that they would consider Steinbeck's offer. Lord Steinbeck was released. Steinbeck betrayed Wardrone and Ultimate Warrior. Steinbeck joined Warlord's new Illuminati. Working for Warlord Steinbeck became one of the leading members of Warlord's Illuminati. Lord Steinbeck fought Wardrone on Warlord's warship Unbroken. During the fight, Steinbeck fell into a portal that sent him back to the main Illuminati base. After Warlord was defeated, Supreme Hunter took over. Supreme Hunter told Steinbeck not to attack Wardrone or any of Wardrone's alternate versions unless Wardrone attacked. Steinbeck later disobeyed that order. Lord Steinbeck attacked Ultimate Warrior. Steinbeck was defeated and Supreme Hunter was forced to discipline Steinbeck. Steinbeck was severely punished. Lord Steinbeck was still a leading member of the Illuminati. Lord Steinbeck was the first of the leaders to bow when Warlord returned. Lord Steinbeck has been allowed to continue fighting Wardrone's alternate versions. When Carnage attacked, Lord Steinbeck defeated him. Steinbeck was usually at the main Illuminati base. Lord Steinbeck was present when Wardrone attacked the core of all realities. Lord Steinbeck killed Evil Warrior when Steinbeck attacked Wardrone's team. Steinbeck was later seen on Warlord's warship. He witnessed Warlord's death. Steinbeck returned to the core to deal with a power struggle. Return of the grand generals When the Illuminati grand generals returned, Steinbeck was furious. Grand General Jered immediately tried to take over and technically succeeded. Steinbeck was the first leading Illuminati member to point out Jered's ego. Steinbeck continued to be an Illuminati member. Return of The Empire of Eternal Darkness When the Empire of Eternal Darkness returned, Lord Steinbeck helped fight against Marlus. Steinbeck later witnessed Marlus retreat. The Alignment Lord Steinbeck accused Grand General Jered of leading a cult and doing cult stuff. Steinbeck was right but Jered continued to anger Steinbeck. Steinbeck then declared that Jered had gone too far and then tried to kill him. After a short duel, Jered tricked Steinbeck into launching his tentacles into an electrical generator. Steinbeck was greatly electrocuted and Jered left him for dead because it wasn't likely Steinbeck would survive that much electricity. It was later revealed that Steinbeck got his tentacles out of the generator before passing out. While unconcious, Steinbeck met Timeline Master. When Steinbeck awoke, he found out that Grand General Jered was dead. When Steinbeck reached the victory party where the Illuminati and reality Warriors joined forces to build a better omniverse, Steinbeck overheard Grand General Dracula try and rally against the new objectives. Lord Steinbeck used his staff to disintegrate Dracula and then he told everyone what should be done. Continued Evil Despite all appearances, the Illuminati had not become a force of good. Lord Steinbeck continued to invade other universes and even attacked the universe of Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath. This lead to an investigation which later revealed that Supreme Hunter was still evil. Steinbeck was revealed to be Supreme Hunter's right hand man. Sins of the Past Under orders from Supreme Hunter, Lord Steinbeck attacked the universe that Team C.R.A.Z.Y. was in with the goal of destroying the team. Steinbeck had his warship The Reaper. Steinbeck was also with Grand General Tony and Grand General Dracula. Steinbeck, the grand generals, and some Illuminati soldiers beamed down to the ground but couldn't find any members of the team. Steinbeck decided to draw them out by ordering the soldiers to shoot civilians. That caused the team members to attack Steinbeck and his forces. Steinbeck realized that Sheogorath was not present. Lord Steinbeck would later fight the team members that were present by himself. He was able to overpower the team. Ultimate Warrior was able to teleport himself and the rest of C.R.A.Z.Y. to the Shivering Isles. Steinbeck figured out where Ultimate Warrior went. Steinbeck and his forces returned to their warships. Steinbeck later invaded the Shivering isles. His fleet completely annihilated the Shivering Isles fleet. Steinbeck and his army later had a ground fight against Sheogorath's army. During the fight, Sheogorath attacked Steinbeck. Lord Steinbeck was able to overpower Sheogorath. During their fight, Sheogorath was able to cut off two of Steinbeck's tentacles. Their fight lead them into the sewer tunnels where Steinbeck managed to get the upper hand and pin Sheogorath down with his tentacles. Steinbeck then began to impale Sheogorath with his staff. Before Steinbeck could impale Sheogorath's heart, Ultimate Warrior tackled Steinbeck. Steinbeck managed to overpower Ultimate Warrior. Then Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath fought Steinbeck. Sheogorath later punched Steinbeck hard enough to send Steinbeck above ground. Once above ground, Steinbeck attacked all the members of Team C.R.A.Z.Y.. During the fight, Steinbeck lost the rest of his tentacles. Steinbeck then challenged Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath to a fight. Steinbeck later retreated onto his warship but was followed by Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior. Steinbeck managed to blast Sheogorath out of the bridge and then fought Ultimate Warrior. Steinbeck had ordered for his warship to ram Sheogorath's castle. However, Sheogorath was able to take control of the warship. Sheogorath then helped Ultimate Warrior fight Steinbeck. When the warship crashed, Steinbeck was the first to get back up. He then blasted Ultimate Warrior with his staff and was going to disintegrate him. Sheogorath then attacked Steinbeck. Steinbeck managed to break Sheogorath's sword. Steinbeck then stabbed Sheogorath in the chest again. Sheogorath grabbed the blade on the staff to keep Steinbeck from pushing it farther. Ultimate Warrior grabbed the other end of the staff. Ultimate Warrior stabbed steinbeck in the neck with a shard of glass. This caused enough of a distraction for Sheogorath to push the staff hard enough to send Steinbeck backwards. Steinbeck then knocked the air out of Ultimate Warrior with his staff and raised his staff and turned around to face Sheogorath. Steinbeck was going to kill Sheogorath. However, Sheogorath had picked up part of his broken sword and plunged the blade into Steinbeck's heart. Steinbeck dropped his staff, staggered back, and fell over dead. Personality Lord Steinbeck is very intelligent. He is able to outsmart most people. Lord Steinbeck is usually patient. When he was just principal Steinbeck, he ran out of patience a lot. He still has temper tantrums though. Whenever something doesn't go his way, he usually smashes stuff. Even with all the flaws, he still usually comes out ahead. Lord Steinbeck also is good at disguises. He was able to trick Ultimate Warrior and God of Madness into helping him. Lord Steinbeck was Chancellor Steinbeck. As a Chancellor, Lord Steinbeck was a lot like Palpatine. When Ultimate Warrior realized that Steinbeck was Lord Steinbeck, Lord Steinbeck said "It's Treason Then". Equipment Lord Steinbeck has eight mechanical tentacles that are actually from Doctor Octopus. Lord Steinbeck also has Odin's staff. Steinbeck also has the staff of elements. It can be used to suck power out of people and objects. Trivia * Lord Steinbeck is the same person as Principal Steinbeck * When Lord Steinbeck was destroying the dimension that he was in, he was defeated by The God of Madness and Ultimate Warrior because Steinbeck was focused on destruction. * It is unknown how Steinbeck got out of the Reality Prison on bail. Who got him out? It was most likely an evil version of Wardrone that did it. * Lord Steinbeck might be the only person who can hold his ground against Warlord. * Lord Steinbeck is now able to travel through different realities and the dimensions in them. * Lord Steinbeck officially rules five universes. Appearances * The Adventures of Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath: season 3 (First appearance) * The Adventures of Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath: season 4 (made multiple appearances as main antagonist) * Attack on Warlord (physical appearance) * War of Realities 2: Stopping Warlord (physical appearance as minor antagonist) * War of Realities 2: A Necessary Action (physical appearance as minor antagonist) * War of Realities 2: End Game (physical appearance as minor antagonist) Gallery Lord Steinbeck.JPG|Lord Steinbeck in another suit Lord Steinbeck (1).JPG|One of Lord Steinbeck's suits Category:Tyrants Category:Imprisoned Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Warlords Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Successful Category:Illuminati Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Omniversal Villains